Business services and processes conventionally have multiple front-end or channel, applications and multiple backend applications, and include process steps that call enterprise services provided by a plurality of process components in a backend platform. It is advantageous to be able to orchestrate services utilizing multiple backend system instances since a plurality of process components are required for executing many services. Thus, it is may be advantageous to integrate multiple front-end, or channel, applications and multiple backend systems into an integrated environment. In some instances, it is advantageous to integrate heterogenous backend systems into the integrated environment.